Dreams
by Fauxfire101
Summary: Dreams. Everyone has them. Rin, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku, and even Jaken have them. The mysterious Kazana appears, claiming that she will grant two of these dreams. But which?
1. Rin

Rin skipped around the room happily.

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru , Sesshomaru, oh where are you," she sang. Sesshomaru had been away for a month. He always came back after a month. Rin was sure he'd arrive any minute.

After a bit, Kaede walked in.

"Rin, ye have a visitor!" she called.

"Yippee!" she laughed. She ran outside and through her arms around Sesshomar's legs.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru I missed you so!" she laughed. Sesshomaru lifted her up and swung her around. She giggled. Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him. Rin wrapped her arms so tightly around his neck that it was hard for him to breathe.

Jaken walked up.

"Oh hello Master Jaken!" she said, still clinging to Sesshomaru tightly.

"Hello Rin," said Jaken tiredly. Sesshomaru had ran so fast to see Rin that Jaken had had to run as fast as his litle legs could take him. Sesshoumaru put Rin down and passed her a small parcel.

Rin carefully unfolded the cloth to reveal a lovely kimono.

"I love it Lord Sesshomaru!" she laughed, again hugging his legs. Sesshomaru chuckled, something he never did anywhere but in Rin's presence.

They walked inside, Rin still clinging to Sesshomaru's legs. Sesshomaru reached down to ruffle Rin's hair. Rin laughed. She loved it when Sesshomaru visited.

Shippo ran down the hill with his kitsune friends, Kakate and Akatsuki.

"I got promoted to fifth today," said Shippo proudly.

"That's amazing- I've been working for many years longer than you have, and you're way ahead of both of us," gasped Akatsuki.

"I've already been training at kitsune inn for a year and a half! Well, see you tomorrow guys!" said Shippo. Then he tossed a wooden horse figurine onto the ground. It grew larger and jumped onto its brown back. It zapped Shippo back to Kaede's village.

Shippo was just walking over to Miroku and Sango's house, when he spotted Sesshomaru walking out of Kaede's house, Rin hanging from his right leg.

"Hi Sesshomaru! Hi Rin! What did you get this time?" he called out to them. Rin proudly slid off of Sesshomaru's leg to display the beautifully patterned blue kimono.

"Wow, that's pretty! Where'd you get it Sesshomaru?" saked Shippo.

"He won't ever answer that question," replied Rin, "I've asked him a million times." Sesshomaru smiled.

"And that," he said, "is because otherwise you would go out and get all of them yourself and I would have nothing to give you." Rin scrunched up her eyes and seemed to be in deep thought for a moment.

"You could always get me melons," she said. Sesshomaru and Shippo laughed.

"Hey Rin, how old are you now?" asked Shippo.

"I'm going to be eight in August! That's only three months away!" she answered excitedly.

"Oh. I'm nine, but I'm gonna be ten in July," he said, proud to be the elder of the two.

"How old are you, Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin quizzically. He chuckled.

"Older than you could possibly fathom," he replied.

"Oh. Does that mean you're even older than Lady Kaede?" asked Rin.

"Yes. I am _much _older than Kaede," answered Sesshomaru, amused that Rin didn't know this already. RIn skipped over to Shippo.

"Hey, you get promoted last night?" she asked.

"Yup. I'm in the fifth rank now! I'm almost at the top!" he smiled excitedly, remembering how he'd been brought up six ranks that day. He had caught Inuyasha in a trap so good that it shot him up really high. He had transformed into Kagome and tucked his little fox tail into her skirt. Then, he had asked Inuyasha to kiss him. Inuyasha had been surprised and delighted, still believing it to be Kagome. When he had found himself two inches from Inuyasha, he had leapt onto him and bit his nose with all his might. He had gotten some pounding from Inuyasha, but it had been worth it. Not to mention, in the end, Kagome saw Inuyasha pounding Shippo and had sat him. The whole scene had been hilarious!

Rin laughed at Shippo's dreamy expression. She pinched his nose and jumped back, giggling hysterically. Jaken waddled up, still sore from his journey. He was toppling around, looking woozy.

"Master Jaken, did you drink too much Sake?" Rin asked.

"How dare you accuse me of such a feat! I am the grand demon Jaken, and I would never lower myself to the level of drinking sake!" he yelled, outraged. Then he fell flat on his face and snores were heard from the green demon that lay on the ground, fast asleep.

"He drank too much Sake," said Rin, confirming what the others guessed, "Kaede offered him some- I guess he drank more than Kaede meant for him too."

"I didn't drink… Gimme some more," gurgled the drunk, sleeping demon. The others laughed.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked up. Kagome's belly was large and round, as she was to have a baby come two weeks time. Miroku and Sango followed, along with their twin girls, Kinta and Asake. Sango cradled their baby boy, Jinka. Inuyasha gave Shippo a death glare. Shippo giggled. Inuyasha smacked him on the head.

"Sit boy!" called out Kagome.

"He tricked me!" complained Inuyasha.

"Still!" said Kagome sternly. Inuyasha sighed. Akatsuki ran up to them, with Kakate on his tail.

"Hey guys! Watcha doing here?" asked Shippo.

"You want to come and stay at kitsune inn today? We're both staying there- even though we usually only go at night. We want to explore!" Kakate replied.

"Count me in! See ya guys!" said Shippo excitedly, running off with his fox demon friends.

"Hi, Lady Kagome! Hi Inuyasha! Hi Master Miroku! Hi Sango! Lord Sesshomaru is visiting!" said Rin happily.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru.

"Sit boy! Stop glaring at everyone!" screamed Kagome.

"Geez!" called out the squashed Inuyasha from the ground.

Rin looked around. She smiled. She loved it when all her friends were here.

'_That is my dream,' _she though, _'To have all my friends by my side, forever. Especially my Lord. Lord Sesshomaru.'_


	2. Inuyasha

Inuyasha sat in the big room on the wide wooden floor. He looked at Kagome, who was very close to giving birth. Inuyasha looked at her sleeping body in the darkness.

He looked at her in her long, white sleeping kimono. He liked it better when she had worn clothes from her time. It had nothing to do wig the fact that she looked just like Kykio. He had gotten used to that. But her old clothes had suited her much better. Then again, they had reminded Inuyasha that Kagome belonged to a different world, which she no longer did.

Inuyasha was confusing himself. There were a good few ways to think an out this seemingly very simple question.

Sometimes thinking was a lot harder than fighting off demons. Aside from Naraku. Naraku made you think while you fought. Buy Naraku had been dead for a long time.

Inuyasha waited for Kagome to wake up. In the meantime, he walked over to Kagome's small pile of belongings from her own time. It consisted of three old, stubby crayons Shippo had once used, her old school uniform, which did not fit with her enlarged stomach, a very fat, very worn book called Windrider, and an empty chapstick tube.

Inuyasha pick up a crayon. He flipped it over, reading the label. It read Crayola, skye blue. He didn't know what kind of demon a Crayola was, but the color was pretty, like his mother Izayoi's old necklace. Inuyasha set the crayon down a scampered back to the corner.

Kagome soon awoke, and rose from her small bed. Inuyasha looked at her. She had sleep rings around her eyes, and her hair was knotted. Inuyasha got up and walked over to her.

"Morning, Puppy," she said. Inuyasha growled. He hated it when she called him that. She laughed.

Inuyasha stepped outside. Soon, Kagome joined him, dressed in her priestess attire. She was quite pretty, as usual. Her black hair flowed back behind her as a gust of wind swept over them. It was a calm wind, not sharp and cold like that of the wind in winter. The two of them just stood there, mostly keeping their heads facing forward, but sometimes glancing at each other.

Eventually Kagome said, "Inuyasha, why do you hate your brother?"

"_Half _brother," growled Inuyasha.

"Whatever. Why?" Kagome asked, not abandoning the topic so easily.

"Because… Because.. .This is hard to admit, but he is a lot more powerful than I am. He avoids my Tetsusaiga, even when I use the Meido Zangetsu, or the Wind Scar, or the Adament Barrage, or even the Backlash Wave. He doesn't even seem phased by them. And he doesn't hesitate to kill an entire village of people. He just does and walks away, not even troubled," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, I thinik he's changed. I know he is building his empire, and gaining a lot of power and all that. But I think that Rin changed his mind about humans being worthless. I think that he wouldn't do that anymore," said Kagome.

"I don't think you get it. I think he wouldn't kill anyone Rin knew, but would kill any other humans without hesitation," replied Inuyasha.

"I doubt it. Inuyasha? If you had the chance, would you kill Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome.

"Of course! I would leap at the chance… No," said Inuyasha reluctantly.

"I didn't think so," said Kagome. They stood in silence once more. Again, it was Kagome who started the conversation.

"Hey, you wanna go over to Sango and Miroku's?" she asked. She saw a look of reluctance on Inuyasha's face. Their children always poked and prodded him like he were a dog. Kagome laughed.

"Don't worry. Kinta and Asake are with Kaede. Sango told me that they would be. And Jinka is sleeping almost all the time.

"Yeah," mumbled Inuyasha, "He asleep.. Whenever he isn't bitting me, kicking me, wailing at me, or pulling y hair- hard!"

"Don't be such a baby," said Kagome.

"You try being around a bunch of whining toddlers with long white hair and dog ears!" he retorted, but Kagome was already walking toward Sango and Miroku's hut. Inuyasha sighed and reluctantly followed her.

Thankfully, Jinka _was _asleep, and the twin nightmares were with Kaede as Sango had told Kagome. Miroku was apparently out at another village. He enjoyed helping others rid themselves of demons- but only if it was at an extremely unfair price. Sango resented this, but they had a steady income of money, so she gave in to letting him go to other villages to destroy demons.

This left only Sango. Inuyasha sighed. Whenever it was just Sango, Kagome and Sango acted really... Well, girly. Inuyasha sat in the corner, watching the two girls chatter. When Inuyasha was about to leave, Miroku came in, carting three large bags of money and two big barrels of rice. Sango glared at him. He had gotten a _lot _this time. Miroku quickly pulled Inuyasha off into another room, out of the way of Sango's angry outbursts.

"Hey, Miroku, how much did you cheat them out of this time?" asked Inuyasha.

"Three barrels of rice, and three bags of coins. What else would I have," said Miroku innocently.

"I know you got something in you rode I can see the bulge, and I can smell fresh cloth," replied Inuyasha. Miroku smiled and puled out a paper parcel. He unfolded it and pulled out three kimonos. Two were tiny, for the twins, and the third was Sango's size. They were made of silky blue and purple satin cloth. They were decorated with tiny white seashells and sequins and beads. Inuyasha did not care or such fineries, but he knew it was the kind of thing that made Kagome squeal and jump up and down in excitement. Miroku pulled out another large one just like it. Inuyasha knew it was for Kagome. He smiled in thanks.

When Inuyasha got back to their hut, it was dark out.

"Kagome, I have something for you," said Inuyasha.

"Oh. What is it?" Kagome said, unfolding the kimono. He smiled delightedly and threw her arms around Inuyasha.

"I love it!"she said. Inuyasha smiled. He was glad.

The two lay on the floor, not bothering to go to the bed. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's lap and fell asleep. Inuyasha wanted many things. He wanted to have his mother back. He wanted to have Kykio back. He wanted to have more power than Sesshomaru. But more than anything else, he wanted to stay with Kagome forever. That was his dream


	3. Kagome

Kagome woke up leaned back against Inuyasha, who was already awake.

"Morning, Kagome. Sleep well?" he asked.

"Of course. I was with you, right?" she said, smiling. Her baby was due in two days now.

"What shall we name the child?" asked Kagome.

"If it's a girl I want to call it Izayoi. How about Souta if it's a boy?" suggested Inuyasha. Kagome nodded. She couldn't wait to see her new child. She could tell that Inuyasha was excited as well. More excited than Kagome had ever seen him before.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut tight and wailed as the baby came. 

"Done," said Sango, "It looks like a healthy little girl."

"Izayoi," sighed Kagome happily, "Her name shall be Izayoi." Kaede passed the girl in the soft blanket over to Kagome. Kagome smiled as the baby smiled a small smile. Kagome knew that babies this young were only supposed to smile because of gas. But Kagome knew that this was a genuine smile.

"She's perfect," Kagome whispered. She passed the small bundle to Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled. He agreed that she was perfect. Then she smiled again, exposing tiny fangs. Kagome had sort of hoped that the baby would have had dog ears, but she didn't mind. Izayoi was perfect. A tiny bundle of perfection, all wrapped up in the pink and blue blanket.

Izayoi began to wail. Kagome stroked her smooth forehead.

"Shh, shh" she a while, the wailing stopped. She brushed the hair out of Izayoi's eyes. Izayoi stopped crying, and smiled yet again. She shouldn't have teeth yet, but there they were, glistening white fangs.

After recuperating from giving birth, Kagome got up and started to carry Izayoi.

"I can't wait until she sees her new home!" said Kagome happily.

"Me neither! Heh, looks like we've got ourselves a family," replied Inuyasha. Kagome's smile faltered. _Family. My family! I wonder how they're doing. _Kagome felt a single tear slip down her cheek. Inuyasha diidn't notice, but it was there all right.

_My dream _thought Kagome _is that I could live with Mom, Souta, Grampa, Inuyasha, and all my other family as well. I wish… If only…_

**Sorry that was so short! I tried to make it longer, but ideas just wouldn't come to me** **just now.**


	4. Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru flew over the forest. He had left Rin's house earlier that day, and wanted nothing more than to stay longer, but he had the western lands to tend to. So many demons were always challenging him for the throne. Such impotence. They were so self confident, and believed that they could bring down the great Sesshomaru. None were ever successful, and only a few got away alive. Those were the ones that simply weren't worth the trouble.

Sesshomaru sensed a demon quickly approaching from about half a mile away. He pretended not to notice. He could smell the demon's excitement as it got closer. When it was three feet away from him, he slashed out with his claws and sliced at the demon's heart. He could sense its surprise as its life escaped it. Sesshomaru looked at the specimen, pulling it to the ground with him. It was a woman. There was a very faint scent on her. A scent Sesshomaru could barely sense, but would never forget.

"Naraku," he hissed distastefully. He was not surprised. Sesshomaru was never surprised. But he did wonder just how Naraku had made an incarnation in death. He turned over the feminine figure. He gasped. It was Kagura.

"You died," he whispered, "You died right in front of me." Sesshomaru hated to admit it, but there had always been something special about this specific demon. Something like charm. Somehow she had come back to life. And now he had killed her again. Sesshomaru did not cry. This was another thing that Sesshomaru never did. But he felt something inside him crack.

He knew that Kagura had not come to challenge him. She had come to see him. Sesshomaru did not know if he loved Kagura, but one thing he did know was that she loved him. He wished that he still had Tenseiga. Then he could bring Kagura back. He bent over Kagura. He had to see her eyes, to know if it really was her. They were closed, so he carefully pulled them open. It was her. Her red eyes stared blankly at him. He hated to see Kagura, of all people, without life. She was always so full of life.

Suddenly a tiny flicker of light reappeared in her eyes.

"Sesshomaru," she groaned, "There are more. They are coming." Then the light disappeared. Sesshomaru cracked all over again. Then rage boiled through him. Whoever was coming was going to get it. Sesshomaru was rarely angry. And when he was, he released his anger. And he released it on demons.

Finally, Sesshomaru spotted two figures heading straight towards him. He threw Bakusaiga to the ground. This, he was going to do with his own bare hands.

Two large demon men walked up to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru knew these demons. They were rivals of his. One was very large, and the other very small. The large one had power, but was not very clever. The small one had little strength, but was very cunning.

"Dai, Hitoshi, we meet again," hissed Sesshomaru angrily.

"Angry at us for killing Kagura?" mocked Hitoshi, the smaller of the two demons.

"You are the vile creatures who did this to her," hissed the enraged Sesshomaru.

"She isn't dead you know. We have her heart. We are the ones that took her heart from the wind. We used a spell to conjure her body. It wasn't easy, but we managed. If you get her heart, you can make her live again. But you won't be able to get it," said Hitoshi smugly. Sesshomaru growled deeply. How dare they mock the ruler of the western lands?

"You will pay for that!" shouted Sesshomaru as he slashed at Hitoshi. He knew that once Hitoshi was down, Dai would be like an empty puppet. Hitoshi leaped out of the way. Sesshomaru's claws headed straight toward Dai. Dai stood dumbly as Sesshomaru's claws sank into his flesh. As soon as Dai felt the pain of the claws, he reached out to grab Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru easily dodged the blow. He growled and slashed out again. This time, it hit Hitoshi full on the face. Sesshomaru smiled. He had won. He turned around and started to walk away.

"Not so fast," said Hitoshi. Sesshomaru turned back to face him. He gasped. Hitoshi's face had healed instantaneously. There was not a trace of a scar where it had been. Hitoshi laughed.

"You see, I have Kagura's heart, in case you have forgotten. I can transfer any injuries of mine to her. So, I will allow you to hurt me. I will let you hurt me until Kagura has no chance of survival," said Hitoshi smugly.

"You will pay dearly for tricking me into hurting Kagura," growled Sesshomaru. Hitoshi smiled.

"We'll see about that," he said. Sesshomaru was about to strike out at him, when he remembered that Kagura would take the blow. Instead, he struck out at Dai with full force. He slashed off Dai's right arm in one smooth movement. Dai screamed in pain. Taking advantage of the moment, Sesshomaru beheaded the demon. The life left his eyes in an instant.

"How dare you?" screamed Hitoshi in anguish. He charged at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged the blow, and many more. He wanted to strike out at Hitoshi, but couldn't, because he would really be striking at Kagura. His only hope was to get the heart away from Hitoshi. He saw a package hanging from Hitoshi's belt. He reached out and grabbed it away from Hitoshi. He opened it, to see a pulsing red shape. Kagura's heart.

Hitoshi hadn't noticed yet. Sesshomaru took advantage of this, as Hitoshi would not expect Sesshomaru to hit him. Sesshomaru slashed out with his claws and beheaded Hitoshi. Hitoshi's head fell to the ground.

Sesshomaru turned back to Kagura. She had a gash on the side of her cheek from where Sesshomaru had cut Hitoshi. It wasn't nearly as bad as Sesshomaru had expected, nothing serious, but he still regretted the fact that the mark had come from him. He removed the heart was warm and surprisingly smooth and soft. He held it for a second, and then pressed it to Kagura's chest. A blinding light flashed from her chest as the heart sank into her flesh. Kagura screamed. He couldn't bear to see her scream like that. When the heart had finally dissolved into her body, the light disappeared and the screaming stopped.

"Se-sho-ma-ru," she panted. She sat up, then fainted on his lap.

Sesshomaru realized that he wanted nothing more than to not be the ruler of the western lands, to simply lave his empire to someone else, for Rin to be happy, to go off to a faraway place in the mountains, and live away from trouble. And he wanted Kagura to go with him.


	5. Sango and Kohaku

**This chapter is dedicated to XNekoKagsX, because she was my only reviewer for a long time and she she gave me the idea fro this chapter. I couldn't have done it without her. So go make her happy by checking out her stories and reviewing them. **

Kohaku was rarely in the village anymore. Most of the time he was training as a demon slayer up in the mountains. But he was here now. Sango was glad that he was finally here again. Of course Sango loved being in the company of Miroku and her children, but there was just something about being with Kohaku that wasn't quite the same. Perhaps it was because he was the only one left alive whowas blood-related to her, aside from her children of course. Or maybe it was just that she knew him better than anyone, even herself. So Sango felt a strange security sitting next to him on the rickety wood porch in front of her small house.

Neither of them spoke for a long time. It wasn't an awkward silence, just a comfortable kind of quiet. Sango put her arm around Kohaku's shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled. He was glad to be with her as well.

Sango looked up at the sky. It was a clear morning, like it often was around Kaede's village. Sometimes Sango longed for rain or snow, but right then she was happy with it just as it was.

Kinta and Asake were running around behind them, trying to get Jinka to do something unusual. But, just like he normally did, he just stared and the twins without saying anything.

"Hey Sango," asked Kohaku abruptly, breaking the silence.

"What is it Kohaku? Is something wrong?" asked Sango, worried.

"I was just wondering, have you ever thought that we could rebuild the demon slayer village?" asked Kohaku.

"What?" asked Sango.

"It's just, we're the only surviving descendants of the demon slayers. We could rebuild the village. We could raise your children as demons slayers, and when I grow up, my children could help too. And one day, it would be as prosperous as it was before I-I-"

"That was Naraku, not you Kahaku. Don't talk about that. And yes, I have thought about it before. Not often, because I have a family to worry about, but maybe one day, when my children are older, we could rebuild the village," said Sango with a faraway look in her eyes. That was her dream. A dream shared between both her and Kohaku. Their dream was to rebuild the demon slayer village. Together.

**Sorry. I know its short. I'll TRY to make the next chapter longer. If you review, I'll send you a mental cookie. Just specify in your review what kind you want lol.**


	6. Miroku

Miroku stared at Sango- his one and only. The only woman in his life... Other than those girls at the lords house... And that priestess from the village next to the river... And- Well, the only one he loved.

He looked down at the girl hanging off his foot.

He didnt like to admit it, but he couldn't tell the twims apart, even though they were his own.

He picked the small girl up. Upon very close inspection, he saw that the girl was Asake.

"What is it... Um... Asake?" asked Miroku.

"Otaa-san, what is your dream? Lady Kaede asked all us children that this morning when we followed her into the field to gather herbs. I said I wanted to fly in one of the giant air birds from Lady Kagome's stories- like this- Neeeeeeeeeermmmm," said the tiny girl, pretending to turn a wheel.

Miroku knew what his dream was already. He didnt even have to think about it.

"I would like to have more children than you could count, and the process to that point," he said, smiling.

"What do you mean, 'process'?" asked Asake, confused.

"Im glad you have interest! Well you see-"

"He'll tell you when your 18 or older if you're still interested!" shouted Sango, whacking Miroku on the head with her boomerang.

"Ah, Sango, my one and only," said Miroku as he smiled and rubbed his head.


	7. Shippo

A/N: This chapter is also dedicated to XNekoKagsX, so thank you so much for commenting on my story, helping me out with ideas, and supporting me all the way! I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time, I really am! PLEASE forgive me, and please dont give up on me yet! Here's this chapter. This one's about Shippo.

Shippo was over by the academy with his best friends Akatsuki and Kakate. He hadn't been to the academy in daylight before, it was considered bad luck. But Akatsuki, Shippo, and Kakate were brave and curious kitsunes, and had decided to go there anyway.

Shippo was very grateful to have friends like his. They were always there to help him out. Of course he loved being with Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Miroku, and every once in a while, Inuyasha, but they were all more like parents than anything else. He had once had a crush on Kagome, but that was in the past. She was with Inuyasha, and he had Kakate.

"Look at this!" said Kakate gleefully as she held something metal up in the sunlight. Shippo and Akatsuki ran over to where the little girl fox was standing and saw that it was a compass.

"It's shiny," she giggled cutely and gave Shippo an adorable smile, making his ears turn bright red.

"You know, Shippo, Rin would love something like this," said Akatsuki thoughtfully.

"I know! Let's find something for everyone in the village!" laughed Kakate happily.

"That's a great idea!" said Shippo. So the three kitsunes set out to find something for everyone. Kakate picked some medicinal herbs for Kaede. Shippo found some beads and strung a necklace for Kagome. Rin was to get the compass. Kakate found some catnip, and stuffed it in a little pouch for Kirara. Akatsuki found a triangle of green tinted glass for Sango, and some pieces of cloth for her children. Shippo said he wouold draw something for Miroku, an Inuyasha was the only one left.

"What are we going to give Inuyasha?" wondered Kakate sadly after all these goodies had been discovered.

"Trust me," said Shippo with an evil grin, "I'll sort something out for Inuyasha."

Kakate just smiled widely, but Akatsuki returned the evil look. "I'll help you find something," he said, winking.

"I'll go back to the village and give everybody their presents. See you tonight at the academy. I think I'm in for a promotion. Se you!" he said. Akatsuki laughed, and Kakate gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him go so red that he had to shake his head rapidly to clear the blush.

As he walked home, he began wondering what his greatest wish was.

His first thought was to get promoted to the highest ranking in the academy. To pull of a king of pranks on Inuyasha, make him wallow in embarrassment. To make him bow before Shippo, to understand which was the superior-

But no, thought Shippo, smiling thoughtfully. What he truly wanted was to stay with Kakate and Akatsuki and the other forever.

But he still wanted to work the prank in there somehow.


	8. Jaken

**Yay, I'm actually updating again. This is the last of the separate little stories, after this one they'll all come together. This one is from Jaken's point of view, and it should be pretty funny, however, it's going to be VERY short, sorry. I hope you enjoy, and i'll update soon, perhaps even another chapter today.**

Jaken stomped around the field where Sesshomaru had left him.

"How unthoughtful, telling me to stay behind while he went off and had fun. It's not fair," complained the green toad demon.

"He underestimates me," Jaken announced to Ah-Un before he began strolling towards the forest, "I am incredibly powerful. Why doesn't he acknowledge it! One day, oh one day, I will be stronger than me! He will bow down, and I will be the one to laugh at him! He will cower below me!

"I am the supreme power. I will dominate the universe. That is my dream, no, my goal! And i will reach it! WORLD DOMINATION HERE I CO-" the demon began to yell but was cut off by the point of a sword at the back of his neck.

"I thought i told you to stay put," growled the all too familiar voice of a male dog demon.


	9. Kazana's Entrance

Sesshomaru had taken Kagura to the village. Kaede had tended to her wounds. She was feeling much better, but was still bedridden.

Shippo had seen an unfamiliar woman in the village several times, but no one believed him. She wore a blue kimono and had a bun in her hair, and she hid all of her face aside from her eyes with a fan.

This woman now stood in front of Kaede's house. She stepped up to the door and knocked. Kaede came to the door immediately. She she opened the door to reveal the woman, she gasped.

"Kazana?" she stuttered, "Is that really you?"

"Yes, Lady Kaede, you really have grown. I am impressed that you remember me; you were but a child when we first met. May i come in?"

Kaede nodded in bewilderment. She led the woman who she'd called Kazana over to the middle of the room, and gestured to a mat on the ground. Kazan sat, followed quickly by Kaede, who still seemed awestruck. Suddenly her face turned solemn, and she looked Kazana in the eyes.

"So, ye have come to test them?" she asked. Kazana nodded.

"It is a requirement. Their loyalty, no matter how strong it may seem, must be tested. A group that powerful cannot go on together without being tested first. You know how it is. I tested your sister."

"But she failed," said Kaede bitterly, "because she had no need to be loyal. She worked alone. If you had tested her loyalty to the children, she would have passed easily."

"I know this, Little Kaede. But this test has rules that must be followed. I gave her the mark because i had to. I know that if i had tested the ones he had been loyal to, then she would have passed. But that destroyed the point. Instead, I tested her loyalty to her partners. Since she had none, she failed the test. This is the way of the test. And Kikyo agreed. She understood the rules and allowed me to give her the mark. She asked me to. She did not want to hurt anyone. And this is why she bore the mark. So please, Kaede, don't hold a grudge."

Kaede sighed, then nodded.

"I suppose that doesn't matter now, does it. It's in the past. I have faith in them. They will pass your test," said Kaede firmly.

"Thank you for being agreeable," Kazana said, standing up, "I will begin the procedures."


End file.
